Nejlepší přátelé jsou ze zlata
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Lavender Brown v Nebelvírské ložnici se zlatonkou.


**Originál****: **The Best Kind of Friends are Golden

**Odkaz: **asylums**.**insanejournal**(****.)**com/hp_wankfest/45090**.**html (Závorky kolem teček vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **luvscharlie**  
><strong>

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**PP:** Normálně se s Medkem nehádám, ale překládat Lavender/Levanduli je taková stupidita, že se k ní prostě nepropůjčím. (Přinejmenším dokud se oficiálně nezačne místo Lily psát Lilie a místo Pansy Maceška. :p)

* * *

><p><strong>NEJLEPŠÍ PŘÁTELÉ JSOU ZE ZLATA<strong>

.

_"Hermiony si nevšímej, Lavender. Jí jsou cizí domácí mazlíčci ukradení, víš."_

- Ron Weasley, VzA

.

Tahle slova byla první věcí, která Lavender na Ronovi Weasleym zaujala. Předtím ho brala prostě jako nejlepšího kamaráda _slavného Harryho Pottera_, a jelikož pocházela z mudlovské rodiny a tohle jméno poprvé slyšela až v Bradavicích, žádný zvláštní dojem na ni nedělalo. Potterův nezasloužený status celebrity nepovažovala za nic víc, než reklamní švindl.

Jasně, tenkrát – před celými třemi lety – byli ještě děti, ale i tak Lavender dokázala ocenit, že ji v jejím smutku někdo utěšil, místo, aby se jí posmíval. Ne jako ta Ronova "proletěla-jsem-křovím-a-můj-účes-to-dokazuje" kamarádka. Chudinka Binky umřel, do toho ještě ty děsivé předpovědi profesorky Trelawneyové – není divu, že při takovém náporu na nervy Lavender nestála o to, aby na ni někdo vytahoval logiku. Chtěla útěchu, uklidnění – a Ron Weasley, její zlatíčko, jí rozuměl. Poplácal ji po rameni a těmi dvěma důležitými větami vyjádřil svou upřímnou soustrast.

Samozřejmě ničemu neuškodilo, že během následujících tří let se Ron vytáhl, zesílel a docela slušně si vypracoval zadek. Taky teď měl široká ramena a jeho kdysi hubený pas se změnil v pěkně vytvarovaný. V šestnácti letech byl – dle skromného názoru Lavender Brownové – docela k nakousnutí. Nemluvě o tom, že od minulého týdne o něm mluvila celá škola – o nové famfrpálové hvězdě a pýše Nebelvíru.

A ta pýcha teď bude její. Chtěla se procházet po škole s tím báječně citlivým a pohledně stavěným famfrpálovým zázrakem vedle sebe. Všechny holky by jí záviděly— _podívejte, támle jde Lavender Brownová s tím božským Ronem Weasleym_—_ten jednou bude hrát za Anglii, stoprocentně_ – šeptaly by si. _Oh, kéž bych byla tou Lavender Brownovou_, budou si toužebně přát. Celá škola si bude povídat jen o ní, a to je co říct, když člověk má tu smůlu, že skončí v ročníku se slavným panem "mám-na-čele-jizvu-i-když-jsem-byl-mimino-a-nic-zvláštního-jsem-neudělal" Potterem.

Ano, stane se přítelkyní Rona Weasleyho, místní famfrpálové legendy. Bude to chtít trošku námahy, ale Lavender se nikdy nebála tvrdé práce, když šlo o důležitou věc.

A právě to ji dostalo (i s Parvati) do prekérní situace, v níž se momentálně nacházely…

Odbíjela půlnoc a celá škola spala. No, přesněji řečeno, _většina _školy.

"Kvůli tobě nás obě vyrazí!" Sykla Parvati, zatímco ji Lavender táhla směrem k Nebelvírským šatnám.

"Však jsi nemusela chodit," odsekla její kamarádka a začala prohledávat skříňky.

"Co tím chceš říct, nemusela? Vzbudila jsi mě a když jsem řekla, že nikam nejdu, štípala jsi mě a tahala jsi mě za vlasy!"

"Potřebovala jsi motivaci."

"Ano, kdo by to byl řekl," Parvati zvedla oči v sloup. "Vůbec si neumím představit, proč bych nadšeně nevyskočila z postele, kdykoliv se _tobě _ zachce potloukat se po chodbách v době, kdy to máme zakázané, a kdy hrozí, že jestli nás chytí, s hanbou mě pošlou domů a já budu do smrti poslouchat, že Padma je dokonalá dceruška, zatímco já jsem zostudila celou rodinu. Šíš, mi muselo vážně přeskočit, když jsem chtěla zůstat v ložnici, nenechat se vyhodit ze školy, neprovokovat rodiče, aby mě uškrtili... Já snad musím být ta nejnudnější osoba v Bradavicích." Parvatin sarkasmus nemohl nikdo přehlédnout...

"To teda jsi."

…a nebo taky mohl.

"Jdu spát."

Lavender si znechuceně povzdechla. "Chceš, abych tě zase štípla?"

"Ani ne, díky."

"Tak přestaň kňourat a pomoz mi hledat. Čím dřív to najdeme, tím dřív budeme zpátky v posteli a z tebe zas bude hodná holčička."

"Vždyť ani nevím, co hledáme!" Parvati si založila ruce na prsou. Byla vyhnaná z postele, aniž by dostala šanci obléknout si aspoň župan. Stála a dívala se, jak Lavender šmejdí v jedné skříňce za druhou, až najednou vítězně zvedla ruku nad hlavu.

"Už ji mám! Ronánkovu zlatonku. Oh, už je moje. On se jí dotknul, Pars! Můj drahoušek ji držel v té svojí nádherné ruce. A teď patří mně!" Vydala nadšené zapištění, podezřele připomínající skřípání nehtů po tabuli.

Parvati kamarádku sjela pohledem, jako by si myslela, že jí přeskočilo. "Víš, čistě technicky vzato, tu zlatonku chytil Potter. Ron je brankář. Brankáři na zlatonku nesahají. Vsadím se, že Roná– chci říct, Ron, s tím míčkem, co právě držíš, v životě nepřišel do styku."

"Musíš být pořád taková pesimistka? Proč se vůbec pleteš do cesty mé pravé lásce? Žárlíš, co? No jasně. Neboj, vždycky budeme nejlepší kamarádky. To víš, že jo." Lavender ji blahosklonně poplácala po rameni a Parvati spadla čelist.

Ode dveří se ozvalo decentní zakašlání. Obě děvčata zapištěla a leknutím nadskočila. Lavender ještě na poslední chvilku schovala zlatonku v kapse hábitu a pak už před nimi stála profesorka McGonagallová ve svém kostkovaném županu a tvářila se tak rozzlobeně, že by před ní zalezl i horský trol.

"Uprostřed noci venku z postele? Doufám, že vy dvě máte moc dobré vysvětlení, protože už začínám ztrácet trpělivost." Založila si ruce a přísně stiskla rty.

Lavender postrčila Parvati před sebe. "Ona za to nemůže, profesorko," spustila. "Prostě si nedokáže pomoct, víte. Přeskočilo jí, je posedlá famfrpálem, nemůže se tomu ubránit. Tohle bylo volání o pomoc, profesorko. Nebuďte na ni moc přísná."

Když s ní Parvati po celý následující den nepromluvila ani slovo, Lavender se v podvečer snížila až k žebrání. "Kolikrát se mám ještě omlouvat? Fakt mě to mrzí, Pars. Zpanikařila jsem!"

Parvati se překulila na druhý bok, zády k Lavender, pak namířila přes rameno hůlku na závěsy postele a ty se zavřely.

"Jestli chceš něco vědět, tak to přeháníš," řekla Lavender a přidala důrazné nespokojené odfrknutí.

Závěsy se rozletěly tak rychle, jako se předtím zatáhly, a vynořil se Parvatin obličej — tak navztekaný, že Lavender pro jistotu o veliký krok couvla a usilovně si přála, aby Parvati sklonila svou hůlku.

"Měsíc budu po škole, ztratila jsem Nebelvíru sto deset bodů, ta pitomá páťačka z Mrzimoru, ta Annabeth Thompsonová, ve sprchách všem vykládala, že jsem tam nejspíš chtěla ukrást Harryho koště a používat ho jako erotickou pomůcku, a jako by to nestačilo, profesorka McGonagallová napsala matce."

"Oh, to není tak hrozné —" začala Lavender.

"JEŠTĚ JSEM NESKONČILA!"

"Íp." Lavender přiškrceně vypískla, couvla a zvažovala, jestli mezi sebou a Parvati pro jistotu nevyčarovat ochranné pole.

"Matka mi napsala, a víš, co chtěla? VÍŠ TO?"

"Bojím se říct ne," zašeptala Lavender, sevřela v ruce vlastní hůlku a v duchu si pro jistotu opakovala obranná kouzla. "Taky se trochu bojím říct ano. Můžeme prostě předpokládat, že jsem řekla správnou odpověď?"

"Psala, že jí profesorka McGonagallová naznačila, že mám nějaký problém, takže až se vrátíme domů, dojedná mi schůzku s médiem, vymítačem, nebo s bůhvíjakým jiným šarlatánem – to nevím přesně."

"No, s vymítačem určitě ne. Zas tak beznadějný případ nejsi —"

Parvati po ní střelila pohledem, který by jí i Medúsa mohla závidět, a Lavender zašeptala: "Jasně, blbý moment. Už sklapnu."

Parvati zaúpěla směrem ke stropu, seskočila z postele a s rozlíceným výrazem opustila pokoj.

o**oo**o

Lavender si vychutnávala samotu – vzácný luxus, když má člověk tři spolubydlící – a v duchu dospěla k závěru, že Parvati se vyvzteká a za chvilku zas budou kamarádky. Parvati ráda dělala z komára velblouda, ale když o něco vážně šlo, většinou se včas vzpamatovala.

Tak třeba, když Lavender řekla: "Nevím pátou otázku," Parvati měla dost rozumu, aby odpověděla: "Zaškrtni cé." Nebo když Lavender došel její oblíbený jasmínový šampón, Parvati velmi rozumně schovala ten svůj tam, kde ho Lavender najde a snadno odcizí.

Na druhou stranu, Parvati nebyla ten správný typ na tajné operace – taky proto je nejspíš McGonagallová chytila – takže Lavender si nikterak nedávala za vinu, že její kamarádka skončila po škole, zatímco ona sama dostala pochvalu za to, že slečně Patilové věrně pomáhá v těžkých momentech famfrpálové závislosti, a že nenechala pomatenou spolužačku bloumat po škole na vlastní pěst.

Parvati bohužel tyhle věci nechápala. No, zřejmě nemůže být rozumná _úplně vždycky_. Nikdo nejsme bez chyby, pomyslela si Lavender velkoryse. Tedy kromě jejího zlatého Ronánka, samozřejmě, s těma jeho velkýma, silnýma rukama, a roztomilými pihami a s vlasy, které se nedají ani v tom největším davu přehlédnout. _Ach_. Ano, její Ronánek byl dokonale dokonalý.

Navíc, teď není ten správný čas dumat nad podružnostmi, jako jsou Parvatiny charakterové vady. Ložnice byla tichá, úplně prázdná a Lavender se konečně naučila to pitomé zamykací kouzlo. Dnes nastal čas ho vyzkoušet (zamykat pokoj, když je plný lidí, tak nějak není ono).

Lavender pečlivě pronesla zaříkadlo a s uspokojením slyšela, jak se zámek zacvaknul. Hermiona Grangerová by prostě vstala a šla by zajistit závoru, ale to bylo nejspíš tím, že slečna vrabčí hnízdo se zamykací kouzla ještě nedokázala naučit. Na rozdíl od Lavender, která je například zvládala naprosto perfektně.

Přesně v té chvíli se dveře rozletěly a práskly o zeď.

No dobře, _skoro_ perfektně. _Ironie o__sudu mě někdy pěkně vytáčí._

"Nepřišla jsem se s tebou udobřit," oznámila Parvati hned na prahu. "Jenom si beru kartáček na zuby. Dneska budu spát s prvačkama."

"To se nesmí." Lavender si v duchu uštědřila políček, jen to mlasklo. Jestli teď kvůli její užvaněnosti Parvati zůstane, nebude mít už ani chviličku soukromí – a přitom skoro _slyšela_ jak zlatonka v šuplíku bzučí a její drobounká křídla kmitají, jako by ji volala. "Chtěla jsem říct, co tam s nima pro všecko na světě budeš dělat?" _Zatraceně__, zase špatně. Teď už se Parvati tuplem nebude chtít odejít._

Vlastní jazyk Lavender zradil, ale Parvati naštěstí byla pořád ještě dost rozzlobená, aby s ní odmítala zůstat v jedné místnosti. "Někdo musí ten potěr naučit, jak si vybrat nejlepší kamarádku, která je nehodí přes palubu kvůli prvnímu klukovi a nestane se z ní famfrpálový maniak, ochotný bezostyšně podrazit svoji jedinou přítelkyni na světě. Já jsem něco jako ideální příklad, jak se to _nemá _dělat."

"Jo, taky bych — Hej! Tak počkat. Já nejsem žádný famfrpálový maniak!"

"A s tím ostatním, co jsem řekla, jako problém nemáš?" Parvati mrskla po Lavender svým kartáčkem a rozzuřeně odkráčela z pokoje.

_D__oufám, že ti kaz sežere zub a budou ti ho spravovat obrovským vrtákem._ Lavender celou cestu ke dveřím vztekle dupala. Zamkla po mudlovském způsobu, protože doufala, že to bude efektivnější, než její kouzlo – kdyby totiž Parvati zahlédla v následujících několika hodinách, nejspíš by se neudržela a přičarovala by jí oháňku, nebo něco podobného. A Grangerové taky! Nemá tak okatě slintat po _jejím _Ronovi. Grangerové by ocas slušel, a navíc by to pro ni nebyla žádná novinka – alespoň tak to Lavender zaslechla. Prý nějaká nehoda s nepovedeným lektvarem ve druhém ročníku. Lavender by dala levou bradavku, aby se dozvěděla, jak to tenkrát přesně bylo. Tedy byla by ji bývala dala, kdyby její ňadra nebyla tak dokonale stavěná, že by jich byla věčná škoda. A kdyby nevěděla, že Ron si jejich dokonalosti zcela určitě všiml – zvlášť tenkrát, když se před ním s úsměvem promenádovala bez podprsenky a ňadra se jí s každým krokem natřásala. Nerada by o tu výstavní symetrii přišla. S jedním prsem by na Rona dojem neudělala. Nebo rozhodně ne takový, o jaký by stála.

Lavender se vrhla na postel a bušila do matrace. Chtěla, aby se závěsy zatáhly, tak je propálila zlostným pohledem. Okamžitě se otevřely ještě víc. _Blbá hůlka. _Zopakovala kouzlo a pohledem závěsy vyzývala, jen ať zkusí znovu neposlechnout! Jenže tentokrát měla pocit, jako by se zachvěly strachem. Evidentně dostaly rozum. Lavender zaúpěla a s nespokojeným odfrknutím si založila ruce na prsou. Večer se vůbec nevyvíjel podle jejích představ. Parvati se urazila, Grangerová si pořád chodí bez ohonu... je ticho, je sama, vlastně přesně na takový večer čekala – a teď by ve vzteku málem zapomněla tu cennou příležitost využít! Občas měla vážně potíže se soustředěním. No jo, takové věci se stávají, když se lidi courají pořád sem a tam a ještě vám hážou kartáčky na hlavu!

Teprve teď si vzpomněla na zlatonku. Její těžce vydobytou hračku, kvůli které nejspíš na chvilku příjde o Parvatino přátelství, ale která by jí tu ztrátu možná mohla víc než vynahradit... Stejně to byla Parvatina vina, že se Lavender do toho zlatého nesmyslu zbláznila. Ale uznala to slečna pokušitelka? Ani náhodou. Prostě zavedla Lavender na šikmou plochu a klidně ji tam nechala. To si říká kamarádka? Pcha. Lavender ani netušila, že tyhle _speciální _famfrpálové magazíny vůbec existují, dokud Parvati jeden nedostala od Susan Bonesové. (Ti Mrzimorští! Kdo by to do nich řekl? Taková nemravnost! ... Hned dělali na Lavender lepší dojem.) No a Parvati pak časopis ukázala Lavender. Takže kdo jiný to celé spískal, než ona? Ten časopis byl jako veliké, nablýskané červené jablko na sladkém stromě pokušení… oh, ty představy, které podněcoval, ty myšlenky a nápady, a co teprve sny – ty byly ze všeho nejlechtivější a nejbáječnější!

Lavender vytáhla malý míček ze zásuvky nočního stolku. Málem spadla z postele, když si v rychlosti vyhrnovala sukni a stahovala a odhazovala kalhotky. Podle toho, jak se tvářila ta čarodějka na obrázku, ji čeká nefalšovaná extáze. Nejlepší vibrátor na světě, hlásal časopis. Rozhodně stojí za noční výlet do šaten, drobnou krádež a pár dnů po škole... však víte, pro Parvati.

Lavender zlatonku převalovala v dlani, vnímala, jak se chladný, kovový povrch zahřívá její vlastní nedočkavostí. Opřela se o svůj měkký, naducaný polštář, jednu ruku si dala za hlavu (zrovna jako ta čarodějka na obrázku), přitiskla si míček do rozkroku a… nic. Ronánečkova zlatonka nezabzučela, nevibrovala – ani se mrcha nehnula. Nedostavilo se žádné vzrušující kmitání křídel, míček prostě zůstal, jak byl. Lavender ho zvedla k očím, kousla se do rtu a pořádně s ním zatřásla.

Nic.

Pečlivě pátrala po nějakém zapínátku.

Nenašla jediný výstupek ani knoflík.

Pořádně zlatonkou třískla o noční stolek, aby ji přivedla k rozumu.

Nedočkala se ani nejmenšího zabzučení.

"Argh," zavrčela Lavender, naposledy zlatonkou pořádně zatřepala a pak ji mrskla pryč, tak prudce, že ji ani zatažené záclony nezarazily – proletěla až na druhou stranu místnosti, kde s prásknutím narazila do zdi. A pak to Lavender uslyšela. To tichounké vrnění. Roztáhla závěsy a když vykoukla ven, zjistila, že míček víří po ložnici tak rychle, že vypadá spíš jako zlatá šmouha.

Lavender v rozčilení úplně zapomněla, že má sukni zastrčenou za pasem, vyskočila z postele a vesele se hnala za zlatonkou s nahým zadkem. Jenže za chvilku sotva popadala dech, zatímco zlatonka si dál drze poletovala, ani nezpomalila. Ani se nepřiblížila na dosah. Jak ten pitomý Potter tu zatracenou věc sakra dokáže chytit bylo nad její chápání. Dokonce venku, v otevřeném prostoru. Lavender aspoň měla tu výhodu, že její kořist nemůže uniknout z ložnice. Což se naopak zlatonce viditelně ani trochu nezamlouvalo, vrážela do zdí, jako by je chtěla prorazit a uletět na svobodu.

Celá zpocená a udýchaná, Lavender si dala ruce v bok a chvilku se jen snažila popadnout dech. Pak se na zlatonku, poletující u dveří – prakticky na dosah ruky – přísně zamračila.

"Ale teď už toho mám dost! Okamžitě si sedni!" Lavender zlostně pohrozila prstem. Zlatá kulička poletovala z rohu do rohu, jako by se jí posmívala, jenomže běhat za ní nevedlo k ničemu. Než by ji Lavender chytila – kdyby se jí to vůbec podařilo – bude tak vyčerpaná, že by si svou kořist ani neužila. "Hned pojď sem," přikázala nesmlouvavým tónem, který její matka používala, když nehodlala trpět žádné odmlouvání. Vzápětí nevěřícně pootevřela ústa – míček poslušně zamířil k ní! Jenže právě, když se dívka vítězně pousmála, zlatonka se prudce rozletěla, práskla ji do čela a bleskem zmizela na opačnou stranu místnosti. Lavender zuřila.

Skočila na postel, škubla za záclony, aby se zavřely, pěstmi bušila do polštáře a sypala ze sebe nadávky, za které by jí matka vypláchla pusu mýdlem nejmíň dvakrát. A pak ho uslyšela. To tenoučké, posměšné bzučení přímo u ucha. Pootočila hlavu a zamračila se na zlatonku, poletující ve vzduchu.

"Kšá. Běž pryč. Už tě nechci."

Zlatonka poskočila a zakroužila, ale zůstávala v dosahu. Lavender opatrně natáhla ruku a zlatonka jí přistála na dlani. Lavender ji sevřela v pěsti a přetočila se na záda, těžce vydobytou kořist pevně mezi prsty. Když si přitiskla zlatý míček na rty, zamával křídly a její kůži ovanul lehký vánek. "Potřebovala jsi, abych ti ukázala, kdo je tady šéf, co?" Zašeptala Lavender. Zlatonka sebou vztekle škubla a Lavender se rychle opravila. "A nebo ses prostě rozhodla, že na mě budeš hodná. Poznala jsi ženu v nouzi, že jo? Hodná zlatonka," uklidňovala míček.

Zdálo se, jako by si zlatonka v její ruce spokojeně předla – zřejmě si potrpěla na lichotky. Kéž by to Lavender napadlo dřív, než stačila oběhnout padesát koleček kolem ložnice a dostat ránu do čela. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že sama matčin přísný hlas nesnášela, dokázala pro míček najít pochopení. Koneckonců, kolikrát se jí samotné stalo, že poslouchala matčino kázání a měla chuť udělat přesně totéž?

"Promiň, že jsem na tebe vyjela," zašeptala, ale vzápětí jí to přišlo trochu hloupé – mluvit se sportovním náčiním? Jenže zlatonka vypadala, že poslouchá, a tohle _byly _Bradavice, kde se máloco ukáže být tím, čím se na první pohled zdá. Takže si Lavender možná připadala hloupě úplně zbytečně, protože ve skutečnosti třeba dělala tu nejrozumnější možnou věc.

"Ty a já, my dvě se spolu parádně pobavíme. Víš vůbec, že patříš tomu nejkrásnějšímu a nejlepšímu hráči famfrpálu na světě? Já s ním chodím." Zlatonka sebou škubla. "No, budu. Čekám to každým dnem. A Parvati neposlouchej. Tenkrát v noci, jak jsme tě našly, tě nejspíš úplně zmátla. Ona totiž Parvati famfrpálu vůbec nerozumí. Absolutně nechápe všechny ty úžasné věci, které Ron na hřišti provádí. Teda ne, že bych se dívala zrovna na tebe — neuraž se, prostě je tam můj Ron, tak musím vždycky sledovat jeho. Jsem si jistá, že minulý zápas nám vyhrál on – přece zápas vyhraje ten, kdo chytí tebe, ne? A jestli tě Potter chytil, tak to muselo být jen díky tomu, že mu pomohl můj Ronánek. On mu vždycky pomáhá. Potter by si bez Rona ani nezavázal tkaničky u bot, jestli se ptáš mě. Jenomže můj názor nikoho nezajímá. Taky s brankářskýma rukavicema se toho moc zažít nedá, a navíc je má Ron zamčené v truhle."

"Co? Moc se na mě nedívej," pokárala zlatonku. "Jenom jsem si je chtěla půjčit, trochu se s nima pomazlit a —" Zlatonka sebou uraženě škubla. "Samozřejmě tobě se nejspíš nemůžou vyrovnat v žádném směru." Míček se viditelně zklidnil a dožadoval se další chvály. "Rozumíš, ty dokážeš věci, o jakých se páru rukavic ani nesnilo. Parvati vůbec neposlouchej, já vím, že tomu Potterovi nepatříš. Na můj vkus je až moc hubený a nemytý. Co myslíš ty? A ty jeho štětiny. Bože můj, copak nikdy neslyšel o kartáči na vlasy?" Zlatonka souhlasně zabzučela a Lavender se okamžitě zalíbila ještě víc. "Představ si," sdělila míčku, "že mi šíleně připomínáš Parvati. Zvlášť, jak jsi mě praštil do hlavy. To už nedělej," pokárala ho. "Ale jinak spolu my dva vycházíme perfektně, co myslíš? Řekla bych, že tě mám radši, než slečnu urážlivou."

Vzpomínka na Parvati jí připomněla, že možná nebude mít ložnici pro sebe na celou noc. Parvati by se mohla rozhodnout, že přece jen nebude pokoušet zubní vílu, a kdykoliv se vrátit pro svůj kartáček. "Radši se dáme do práce, než zas někdo přijde otravovat," vysvětlila zlatonce.

Lavender zavřela oči a nechala myšlenky, ať se zatoulají tam, kam se toulaly prakticky každou noc – k Ronovi Weasleymu. Nahému Ronovi Weasleymu. Ronovi Weasleymu ve sprše, s kapkami vody stékajícími po jeho bledé, pihovaté kůži. Ronovi Weasleymu s nádobíčkem, jež by mohlo směle soupeřit s těmi, které viděla v neslušném časopise Susan Bonesové. Dlouhým, tlustým a malinko prohnutým doleva, zrovna jako má Muž Října na plakátě, který momentálně po Bradavicích koluje. Představovala si, jak Ron bere svůj penis časopisových rozměrů do ruky a začíná ho hladit. Nestydatě na ni mrknul, zrovna jako to dělal Muž Října, kdykoliv ho s Parvati okukovaly. Ale Ron by mrkal jenom pro ni. A když Muže Října pohladily prstem _tam_, vždycky se prohnul v zádech, udělal ze rtů "o" a promnul si ten svůj krásný úd. Představovala si, že za Ronem přijde do šatny na hřišti, odstrčí jeho nádherné prsty a sama ho vezme do ruky. Slyšela, jak sténá její jméno (ústy podstatně smyslnějšími, než jaká Rona krášlí ve skutečnosti, ale od toho snad fantazii máme, ne? Navíc, dle názoru Lavender byl Ron dokonalý, od rtů až po jeho plakátovou chloubu.). Srdce se jí rozbušilo a přiložila si zlatonku do klína. Když poprvé ucítila vibrace, nahlas vykřikla. V životě nepoznala nic tak intenzivního, její boky se samy od sebe nadzvedly - tohle člověk s vlastními prsty nezažije! Bylo to…

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck_," sténala Lavender. Mírnější slovo by její pocity nevystihlo.

Točila se jí hlava. Udržet jedinou souvislou myšlenku se zdálo nemožné. Nedokázala se soustředit. Představovala si, že ten malý zlatý míček u ní drží Ron – zašeptala "ještě" a přitiskla si zlatonku hlouběji do rozkroku. V té chvíli se vibrace dotkly jejího klitorisu, Lavender zatnula svaly v nohách a nedokázala už myslet ani na Rona – jenom cítila, jak jí v uších tepe krev, před očima se jí míhají barevné šmouhy, nohy se jí chvějí takovou rozkoší, že musela zatnout palce. Vyvrcholení ji smetlo jako splašený hipogryf a Lavender v posteli doslova roztála. Připadala si jako vyhřátá, spokojená a nevídaně uvolněná kaluž rozpuštěné čokolády. Zlatonka, kterou pořád svírala v dlani, přestala bzučet a zatáhla křídla.

Lavender ji uložila pod polštář a láskyplně ji poplácala. "Muž Října ti nesahá ani po kotníky, můj nový nejlepší příteli. Tohle za Parvatin trest teda stálo!"

**KONEC**


End file.
